


Secret Workout

by Celianna



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Smut, momokai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celianna/pseuds/Celianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momoshiro spies on Kaidoh's workout for, uhh, information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Workout

**Author's Note:**

> Rating for masturbation and swearing. One of these days, I might actually finish writing the sequel for this. More MomoKai can be found under my name.

Momoshiro doesn’t question it, because that would mean coming to terms with what he was doing, and Momoshiro isn’t exactly in the mood for analyzing it. So he focuses on his desires instead, and he was really feeling horny right now. It happens every time he sees Kaidoh train like that.  
  
Momoshiro doesn’t really know when it started, perhaps sometime after finding out about Kaidoh’s ridiculous training schedule, yeah somewhere around then. He had found Kaidoh training at a deserted park, swinging his racket a hundred times, then doing push-ups, sit-ups – any kind of work-out really. At first he thinks that it was a good idea to spy on his rival, to see how good he really is, perhaps steal a few techniques or two, but Momoshiro has long lost his original objective.  
  
He comes back, every day, just to watch Kaidoh train. Momoshiro’s hiding around the corner of a building, in an alley way. There’s no one there, and it’s sort of dark, so it provides him with the perfect hiding spot. And then he watches Kaidoh who’s a little ways ahead on the grassy field, not too far, but not too close for him to spot Momoshiro either. He’s swinging his racket, grunting loudly with each swing. His muscles tense, and his shirt is flying, showing only a blurry after image in Momoshiro’s eyes as he swings it around. Momoshiro swallows, but doesn’t dare avert his eyes. He’s glued to Kaidoh’s body, the way it moves, the way it tenses up, the way the sweat trickles down his forehead, onto his lips, then rolling down his neck. The muscles in his calves are so pronounced, and he can see that they’re tense because Kaidoh braces himself using all his weight as he swings the racket. Right now, Kaidoh had the body of a god in his eyes, and it was making Momoshiro into one horny worshipper.  
  
Kaidoh puts his racket down, then lays down on the grass, places his arms behind his head, and starts doing sit-ups.  
  
Momoshiro shuffles closer, a hand glides down in between his legs, and his fingers make contact with the tip of his rock-hard penis, which is pitching a tent inside of his loose cotton tennis shorts. He rubs his thumb over it, and feels a slight bit of pre-cum staining his shorts, but he doesn’t care, he’s paying attention to the way Kaidoh’s shirt keeps sliding up higher and higher each time he goes down and up. How he wishes that one day it was hot enough for Kaidoh to take off his shirt to train, then he had a real feast for his eyes.  
  
Momoshiro uses two fingers to slightly rub himself through his shorts, making sure to stay hidden around the corner. Kaidoh has no idea, and continues his sit-ups. Each time he brings himself up to his knees, he lets out this long drawled out groan, and it makes Momoshiro’s penis twitch in excitement. He rubs it harder now, his index and middle fingers sliding up and down, while his thumb massages the top, spreading out the pre-cum even more. It feels good, it always does. He starts to imagine his body on top of Kaidoh, rocking into him as he comes up and groans just like that. It’s hot, and it’s making Momoshiro feel dizzy and twitchy. Momoshiro licks his lips unconsciously, then his gaze drops down to Kaidoh’s lips, which are always so damn plum and sexy – he wants to feel those lips against his skin, he bets it’d feel great.  
  
Kaidoh finishes his sit-ups, and Momoshiro is disappointed, but he knows his training isn’t over yet, and neither is his back-alley hand-job. Kaidoh turns his body over, places his hands on the grass, and starts doing push-ups, letting out his trademark hiss each time he does so.  
  
That hiss was always something he hated, but when Momoshiro is rubbing and tugging himself, he can’t help but think it’s ridiculously sexy, and it turns him on so much he has to resist running over there and fucking the hell out of him. Instead he resorts to using his other hand to cling on the edge of the brick wall, hoping it will stop him from exposing himself. He leans his head against his arm so that he doesn’t bump into the wall when he picks up the pace.  
  
Kaidoh lowers his body to the ground, and his shorts fall down on his ass, giving him a nice view of Kaidoh’s glorious and tight butt cheeks. Momoshiro groans, but keeps it low enough so that no one hears it. He bites into the sleeve of his jacket, hoping it’ll muffle any future sounds. Now his entire hand is rubbing his penis through his shorts, pulling the skin up and down, over the head, then back down. He thinks of laying down in the grass, with Kaidoh on top of him, going up and down on him, hissing like that in his ear. Momoshiro’s eyes roll back in his head and he pumps faster, his body trembling.  
  
Kaidoh puts an arm behind his back, and does push-ups with only one hand. God, that looks so fucking hot. Momoshiro bites down harder on his sleeve as he moans and rocks his hips into his hand. He imagines Kaidoh’s hands running all over his body, touching, scratching, rubbing, and Momoshiro moans again. He can feel himself reaching his limit, but not yet, _not yet_ , Kaidoh isn’t done yet, he can hold on for a little while longer. His fingers tighten around his shaft, and his eyes are wide and fixed on Kaidoh’s back.  
  
Then finally, Kaidoh finishes his push-ups. He stands up, he’s sweating all over and out of breath, even his cheeks are flushed because of his training, which makes him looks so fucking vulnerable and hot. Momoshiro just wants to yell out loud, run over, and tackle him down and take him right there – but only in his fantasy.  
  
Momoshiro fists himself harder and harder, taking in uneven sharp breaths as he feels he’s about to come. But not yet, _not yet!_  
  
Kaidoh reaches for his bag, and takes something out of it, it’s a water bottle.  
  
Shivers run down his back, Momoshiro pumps faster and holds his breath, he doesn’t even blink, not daring to look away anymore.  
  
Kaidoh unscrews the top and brings the bottle to his mouth. He takes a long slug of water, some of it dripping all over his delicious lips.  
  
His penis it hot and ready to blow, Momoshiro bites down on his lips, still holding his breath and rocking into his hand. He feels a warm prickle running over his neck, down his back.  
  
Then Kaidoh lifts the water bottle over his head, and lets the water splash all over his body. The water shatters into a million droplets as it makes contact with Kaidoh’s skin, making him shine like a diamond in the sun, and Kaidoh opens his mouth to let out a low and satisfied growl.  
  
Momoshiro squeezes his eyes shut, and there’s an explosion inside of him, he buckles over and moans out loud as he comes in his shorts. His hips are shaking but still rocking as he pulls the skin over his penis a few more times to pull out all the semen. He finally takes a deep and shaky breath and leans against the brick wall, his arm covering his eyes, while his other hand was still wrapped around his hard penis, which was slowly getting soft.  
  
He pushes himself away from the wall for a bit, to see Kaidoh, who’s still drinking his water on the field, now a towel slung over his neck. He hasn’t noticed a thing. Good. Momoshiro leans back against the wall and punches it with his fist. Good.  
  
Now he has to clean his shorts again without his mom finding out. Fuck. Momoshiro grabs his bag from the ground, sling sit over his shoulder and positions it in front of his crotch, and finally runs away.  
  
He keeps on doing this, _every single day_ , and Kaidoh doesn’t suspect a thing. It feels good, and Momoshiro refuses to question his actions, and doesn’t want to think about it too hard, because this is his dirty little secret, and he’s satisfied with that description. That’s all it needs to be, his secret, no one will ever know – and he’ll never bring it with him anywhere but at Kaidoh’s practice.  
  
Except of course, Kaidoh also practices with him, at school, on the tennis courts. Momoshiro has gotten extremely hornier as days went on as he watches Kaidoh train and he jerks himself off. It’s too much to handle for the boy, because when he sees Kaidoh at training today, splashing water all over himself, Momoshiro gets an extreme hard on. Embarrassed, he quickly puts his racket in front of himself and quickly looks around to see if anyone noticed it. But no one’s there, just Kaidoh who’s sipping water, and the rest were engaged in playing practice matches with each other.  
  
Momoshiro looks down at his rock hard penis and curses it for springing up like that. Then he looks at Kaidoh, whose wet hair clings to his forehead. He catches Momoshiro looking at him and raises his eyebrows. A sudden rush of hotness flows down to his crotch as he locks eyes with the snake.  
  
“Fuck you, Mamushi,” he growls out and tightens his grip on his racket more.  
  
Kaidoh’s eyebrows lower down, and that isn’t helping horny Momoshiro one bit, at all, and he hisses – _and fuck_ that really turns him on even more. “Moron, stop standing there being lazy and practice already.”  
  
“Ugh!” Momoshiro turns around and hopes it’ll go down. Stop thinking about Mamushi, stop thinking about his wet hot body and the hisses that he makes. Think about something less appealing. Think about homework. Yeah, like history. History was boring in class today, it was about the second world war, with Hitler and whatever. Hitler killed millions of people without batting an eyelash. Alright, that’s definitely ruining his mood, and Momoshiro sighs in relief when he sees he’s gone soft again. Good.  
  
Kaidoh walks by him with his racket under his arm, not even giving Momoshiro a second look.  
  
And his erection is up again. “ _Fuck!_ ” he yells out when Kaidoh is out of range.  
  
How is he going to get through the day without anyone finding out he keeps getting stiffies around Kaidoh? Momoshiro swallows, guess he’ll just have to jerk himself off real fast, that usually helps. Quickly he looks around, and then he sees the storage shack. Perfect. He runs.  
  
He quickly closes the door behind him, it’s dark and cramped with stuff, but it’ll do for now. Momoshiro then looks outside the small window. Good no one saw him, nor is anyone around. Momoshiro walks towards the end of the shack, and faces the corner. He’s still hard, and he can feel it throb painfully, waiting for it to be touched. Momoshiro obliges. He can do this in two minutes, no problem. All he has to do is think of Kaidoh. Already his penis twitches in his shorts, and he quickly slips his hands down his pants and grabs his warm and hard penis. He begins to rub it up and down, and his fantasy starts.  
  
With Kaidoh naked, on that grassy field he trains at. He’s doing sit-ups, showing off his glorious abs and well, everything else really. He spots Momoshiro coming closer to him, and his face turns red, getting all embarrassed for Momoshiro having caught him naked. Momoshiro smiles and leans down to Kaidoh and kisses him on the mouth, on those delicious full lips. Momoshiro grunts and buckles his hips forward, which causes him to accidentally hit his knee against one of the racks in the shack. But he’s not paying attention to that, not when he’s kissing Kaidoh in his fantasy. Kaidoh’s lips are roughing him up and it feels oh so good, then it leaves his lips and it’s on his neck instead, sucking it hard. Momoshiro bites down on his lip and pumps faster. Kaidoh then lets his rough hands explore Momoshiro’s body until he reaches his already hard penis.  
  
Momoshiro licks his lips and he’s rocking his hips against his hand, his knee constantly bumping into the metal rack, making a clanging noise each time he does it. He barely notices it, because Kaidoh wraps his bony fingers around his shaft and pulls the skin up and down, over the head and back down again. Momoshiro can’t stop the grunt that flies out of his throat, and he hopes it wasn’t loud or anything. Kaidoh’s eyes are staring in his own, and he’s kissing Momoshiro again as he rubs and pulls and satisfies his penis.  
  
“Fuck,” he mutters out loud as his fantasy goes wild.  
  
Kaidoh’s tongue is in his mouth now, sliding across his own tongue, it’s all wet and sticky, and then he feels Kaidoh press his own hard-on against the inside of his thigh. That’s just too much. Momoshiro sucks in his breath and bites down on his lip, ready to reach climax. Kaidoh begins rocking himself in between Momoshiro’s thighs, his hard penis sliding in and out between them, while his hand is still going up and down his own. Oh, fuck yeah. Kaidoh moans out Momoshiro’s name.  
  
Momoshiro finally releases his breath, in tune with the explosion. “Kaidoh!” he says with a shudder as he feels his sperm shoot out of the tip, into his hands. Momoshiro takes a deep breath as the pleasurable feelings ride over his body. He gently continues to rub his penis with his hand, despite it being sticky and sweaty, he sighs contently. Then it’s limp again, and he’s done. Momoshiro quickly looks around, and luckily, there’s a towel right on the rack in front of him. He takes it and cleans himself up, happy he didn’t stain his shorts this time. He walks to the door, sexually gratified for now, then looks outside, but sees no one. He exits and returns to his practice for real this time.  
  
Five minutes later, when Momoshiro is out of sight, Kaidoh walks out of the shack as well, his face completely red.


End file.
